


pink poison || dsmp obsession au

by AngeHalo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Obsession, Obsession AU, Other, Platonic Relationships, dream needs help F, its just an au with an obsession infection, second work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeHalo/pseuds/AngeHalo
Summary: bad goes to check on the egg and finds it pink then it slowly cracked, filling the whole room with pink smoke it took over the whole smp whoever has a strong friendship or crush with anyone they became overly obsessed with that person but if that person has been rejected things wont go pretty good, and someone with a broken heart with someone else they will be filled with hatred to that person the uninfected members try and stay alive if possible and find a cure
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 126
Kudos: 172





	1. the egg

Bad went to check up on the egg, the egg has turned pink a couple of days ago "you seem in a somewhat good shape.. seems like your about to crack.." the egg began to crack and a pink gas spilled out of the egg "WHAT THE-" bad began coughing from the gas and slowly change from colors…

"bad?" skeppy came down to the egg seeing pink gas seeping out from where the egg is, he went in "bad where are you?" skeppy looked around "Im here" bad was right behind skeppy, "HOLY-" skeppy turned around seeing bad he stopped "bad what… happened to you?.." bad was all pink his eyes are even hearts now.. "what do you mean? Im fine as I am"

skeppy was a bit uneasy "hey skeppy.. do you love me?" bad stepped closer "uh what?-" skeppy backed away "do you love me skeppy?" bad stepped closer holding in his hand a knife "skeppy DO YOU LOVE ME?" skeppy backed away even more "bad cut it out what are you doing?" skeppy felt uneasy "TELL ME DO YOU?" skeppy didn’t answer, skeppy ran away "…."

** With George  **

George hid in erets castle "geooorrge… why didn’t you say love me back?" George didn’t know what was happening dream came out of nowhere asking him if he loves him.. and when he said no he looked….. crazy "GEORGE COME OUT YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU" George stayed quite looking out of a window seeing dream holding a knife "George just say it back and I wont hurt you.." George stayed quite. Dream got mad. Dream walked away searching, "whats going on… what is this gas why is dream.. pink? What the hell" George thought.

He got up and ran out of the castle he saw skeppy "SKEPPY WHATS GOING ON?" skeppy looked at George "I- I don’t know bad is pink and just crazy" George looked around "so is dream he went mad.. I don’t even know whats happening anymore" both of them stayed quite. Footsteps are heard, both boys panicked, they hid, they saw pink tubbo walking around looking for someone, "even tubbo?.." George thought, tubbo walked away. Both boys went out "even tubbo huh?..." skeppy said looking weird "yeah seems like most people went crazy? I guess maybe ob-" they heard 2 vooices. They stayed still, "found you…"


	2. everyone gone mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as quackity sat sleeping under the mushroom tree, 3 of the people he knew got infected in a good way and a bad way, quackity just wanted some rest

"I found you.." both skeppy and George looked behind them, they saw bad and dream.. they looked mad "heeyy bad.." skeppy said and bad looked unhappy "why did you run from me skeppy? Don’t you _love_ me."

Bad glared at skeppy and glared at George "why are you with George huh? Don’t you love me and ONLY me" bad said. Skeppy began to worry "bad look he is just my friend no need to get mad" skeppy tried to calm down bad. Bad didn’t calm down and dream didn’t look so happy as well

** With quackity **

Quackity sat near the mushroom tree where he, karl and sapnap would lay under quackity was asleep under the tree peacefully dreaming until he got awoken by the pink gas "what the hell.. what is this gas?" quackity sat up looking around seeing pink gas everywhere,

quackity explored the area. As he was walking around the now filled smp with the pink gas he heard footsteps as he was looking at the pink llama, he was going to look for what the noise was until he felt arms wrap around him, he looked at the person it was karl and sapnap but.. the were pink "oh its you two I was wor- wait.. why are you two pink?" quackity asked

"what do you mean? We're perfectly fiinne." Karl said, quackity didn’t feel comfortable something was off "you two aren’t fine you both look weird" quackity pushed karls hands away from himself and back away "why do you look so unease? Don’t you _love_ us?"

sapnap said, quackity didn’t reply. They both got closer " quackity calm down you know we _love_ you so why are you worried? Unless you don’t _love us_ " karl said as he glared at quackity, quackity didn’t reply, quackity began walking away as he looked behind he saw them follow him.. but they looked… creepy and mad, quackity began to run so did karl and quackity

45 minutes passed, karl and sapnap are still behind quackity but not really close quackity hid in a forest, he finally lost them as he began to calm down he saw… schlatt, he was like karl and sapnap but.. he was shades of red and he had a broken heart instead of a normal heart for his eye,

"schlatt you too?" quackity said worried then he noticed he had an axe in his hand "you don’t know how much I hate you quackity and waited for the day to make you pay" schlatt didn’t take much time he swinged the axe at quackity, quackity got slashed on the shoulder. "SCHLATT CALM DOWN WHAT THE HELL?" quackity said as he was running from schlatt "shut up you betrayed me quackity SO YOU SHUT UP" schlatt looked crazy and full of hatred, as quackity was running he saw karl and sapnap go at schlatt "well… that’s one way to get saved" he could hear shouting from afar he decided he should run, quackity ran, they 3 noticed.


	3. I guess I have to handle this for now

**with quackity**

Quackity ran away from the 3 who are going at it, quackity wondered deep in the woods "I don’t think they can find me here.." quackity held his bleeding arm and went deeper in the woods till he found a village "well now I know how Im going to survive" he went in the village he bought some bandages and food from a near by seller, quackity rapped his wound and sat near a bunch eating bread until he heard something coming from the bush

"who's there?!" quackity asked sitting up ready to run, the person came out of the bush, quackity was at ease but not really "oh its just you fundy you scared me" quackity looked at fundy who was like a snow fox but with shades of pink, "where is dream? Where Is he?" fundy asked quackity and quackity shrugged "beats me probably not here" he replied and fundy walked away looking for dream,

"so fundy is after dream huh" as he was going to go back and sit down he heard two familiar voices "found you.." as he turned around he saw them karl and sapnap covered in bruises and blood

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO" he worried about the two even though they are crazy he just worries about them "ohh you actually worried about us?! Does that mean you finally love us quacky?" karl asked but quackity didn't replied he just went up to the two and helped their wounds "aww quackity finally cares about us.. you do love us right" sapnap said after quackity finally finished he still stayed quite

As he was going to walk away the two warped their arms around quackity, they look scary and creepy quackity thought as he was feeling uneasy "quackity.. you look unhappy? Unease… don’t you love us?.." sapnap glared at quackity, quackity panicked, I'll just play along or else.. I don’t know what will happen "uh.. I do love you guuyys why wouldn’t I??"

the two bought it "YOU DO LOVE US QUACKY AFTER ALL HUH?" sapnap said, they seemed more creepy when quackity said he loved them "you do love us? How much tell us quacky" karl asked glaring at him "well um.. I love you two a loottt" quackity said and they got more creepy their eyes looking more.. glowy.. quackity planed that he will run when they are both asleep, they may be crazy but their still human at least

\- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - 

author here aka cat I'm sorry it took me awhile to upload a new chapter, school started it so I was a bit busy so I finally found time to upload a new chapter :D 

follow my social medias:

insta: kitty_kitcat._kat 


	4. infected info form - NOT A NEW CHAPTER BTW

**who are infected with pink poison and red poison so far**

** \- tubbo [pink poison]  **

** \- dream [pink poison] **

** \- karl [pink poison] **

** \- sapnap [pink poison] **

** \- schlatt [red poison]  **

** \- fundy [pink poison] **

**who they are obsessed with platonic wise or love wise or hatred wise**

infected **dream** is obsessed with **george** while infected **fundy** is obsessed with dream

infected **tubbo** is obsessed with ~~schlatt? no~~ ~~bees??? wtf no~~ ?????? and ??????????

infected **karl** and **sapnap** are obsessed with **quackity** while infected **jschlatt** is obsessed with **quackity** as well

**pink poison meaning:**

the infection means when someone is overly obsessed with someone close to them platonic wise or love wise, when angered, rejected they can and will go mad it may end in a bad why if rejected, how to avoid that? try and lie it or play with it not replying can be risky sometimes not the best way of avoiding making the infected person mad, someone with pink poison can be obsessed with more than 1 person and someone who is infected can be obsessed with someone else who is infected 

**red poison meaning:**

this infection is a strong hatred it can be for any reason, when someone is infected with that they will try and kill the reason that made them sad, mad or broken, this type of infection is hard to avoid almost impossible the only way to avoid it is by running,

if someone is infected with pink poison and got sever rejection or even lost the person who they are obsessed with they will get over taken by the red infection 

this is what I know so far, its hard to get info about this new infection. I hope the others are okay.

written by: 

\- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - 

and the per designs are on my twitter ^^ my twitter is @thedemonperson1 and while your at it follow my insta @kitty_kitcat._kat 


	5. well this is weird

**With quackity**

They both finally fell asleep it's thought that one could easily escape when the two people who are obsessed with you are asleep right? Wellll not if they both forced you to sleep between them, quackity was laying in between of them "how the fuck am I going to get out.." quackity thought, he started to wiggle out of the twos grip and switched his place with a pillow then he quietly wen to the door as he was about to open it he heard karl move a bit "quackkity.." he heard karl say and he stood still nervous

"quackkity how sweet of you.. for baking us a cahhke.." quackity was relived that karl was just dreaming, quackity left a note saying 'left to buy you two gifts' it was a lie but he wished they'd buy it for sometime, quackity opened the door slowly then closed it he began to ran who knows where "I hope they wont find me soon.." quackity thought as he was running

**With tommy**

Tommy was walking on the prime path holding a to do list full of things to do, tommy ignored the pink gas as he was was walking around he bumped into someone "watch where your going niki jeezz" tommy looked at niki she was red.. and behind her was jackmanifold, tommy backed away a bit "the fuck? Are you two high on something? You both are reddd.." niki and jack just glared at tommy "hellllo? Are you two out of it?-" until niki swinged her axe, tommy dodged it but barely "WHAT THE FUH- NIKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" tommy started to run he didn’t have any weapons as he was running he looked behind him, seeing niki and jack follow him with a look of hatred

"cant I take a damn break or something fuuck" tommy though as he was running he heard someone jump on the ground behind him he saw sam "LETTS GO SAMM" tommy filled with happiness he ignores that sam is shades of pink, sam attacked niki and jack till they ran away sam approached tommy and patted his head "tommy.. are you okay? Did they hurt you??.. are you safe" sam seems very worried "uh yeah im finne! Thanks to you or else the two would have chased me forever" as he went back to walking he saw that sam is walking behind him

"why are you following me?" tommy asked "to make sure your safe at all time.." sam said to tommy, tommy was a bit worried but shrugged it "well fine suit yourself I guess.." he went on to doing his to do list till he heard someone call his name "TOMMMMYY!.." he looked around and saw tubbo he's also pink "AYYYYYY TUBBO" tubbo was next to him, tubbo looks a bit weird and sam doesn’t look so happy to see tubbo for some reason "hello my best of friends tommy who wont ever leave me" tubbo said "that’s a weird way to say it but ayyyyy big T" tubbo glared at tommy "what do you mean a weird way to say it?" tommy got a bit freaked out "uh like your way of talking you sound tooooo fancy" tommy answered backing away from tubbo

"what? Aren’t wer friends tommy…" tubbo glared at tommy "what? Of course we are" tubbo then looked not so creepy anymore, that’s good "GREAT SO WHAT ARE YO-" then sam pulled tubbo away from tommy "WHA- WHATS THAT FOR HUH?" tubbo glared at sam "you seem too dangerous for tommy.." sam answered they both looked like they were about to fight "SAM STOP IT! TUBBO IS MY FRIEND" tommy said looking at sam "oh.. your friend? Well sorry about that" he let go of tubbo and patted his head "a friend of tommy is a person to keep safe" tubbo just ignored sam and went back to tommy

**With karl and sapnap**

"….." it has been a week.. the both glared at each other "he lied to us huh?.." sapnap said "yuupo…" karl replied they both seem mad "lets go get him.. NEXT TIME I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO TIE HIM UP" karl's eyes glowed "calm down karl we'll find him no need to go crazy _yet_ " sapnap said patting karls shoulder, they both went out of the house.

\- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - -- - 

AUTHOR HERE AKA CAT OR AKA GHOST HAHA

I want to thank you all for the support of this little au I made I didnt think I would so many people who love it I really appreciate you all :D and I uploaded a new design of fundy! and a small comic? i guess of fundy as well! my twitter is @thedemonperson1 anddd I made an animation meme! of the au! its on my channel this is the link to the video: https://youtu.be/jVzbgRz8TIo 

anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it a bit long soooo hope you guys enjoy it <3


	6. too much to my liking..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH SO- BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER SORRY IF THERES SPELLING MISTAKES OKAY? IM FOR SOME REASON TIRED EVEN THOUGH I JUST WOKE UP, anyways I wanted to do a Q&A for reaching 80 kudos it really means the world to me that so many of you guys enjoy my little au soo Im doing a Q&A feel free to ask me questions personal or not :D I will answer them in the next chapters notes, now I hope you enjoy the chapter <3

**With ranboo**

As ranboo was picking out flowers near a village he saw quackity run fast by him "what the-" he said, he was confused why was quackity running? He shrugged it off and went back to picking flowers, as he was picking flowers he felt someone hug him as he turned around he saw tubbo.. he was a bit confused on his look he was pink but shrugged it off "oh hey tubbo" ranboo greeted his friend "hi rannnbo what are you doing?" tubbo asked

"oh Im just picking up some flowers" ranboo told him "hey ranboo hey ranboo" tubbo repeated "what is it?" ranboo asked confused "are we friends forever ranboo?.. forever and ever?.." ranboo was taken a back by tubbos answer "uh yeah well I hope so?..." tubbo let go of the hug "what do you mean by 'hope so'?..." tubbo said glaring at ranboo "uh well um.." ranboo felt under pressured by tubbo "what do you mean by that hm ranboo?.." he stepped closer and ranboo backed away

"well uh… I mean like.. yeah we are friiends.." ranboo said getting uneasy "oh well say so next time.. you almost got me _'worried '_ ranboo" he said laughing it off like nothing happened "well uh… I um have to goooo.. uh to feed enderchest hahaa cyya tubbo.." ranboo said and started to walk away slowly waving bye tubbo looked.. unhappy so ranboo ran away

"whats wrong with tubbo.. was that a reason why quackity was running away?..." ranboo thought as he got back home he saw philza… he was also pink.. ranboo tried to sneak away but philza saw him, he panicked a bit but philza wasn’t that bad.. he was kinder a bit.. a bit too much I guess "hey ranboo did you come back safe?" philza asked ranboo, "uh yeah Im okay Im not hurt or anything" he said a bit uneasy but not as much as he was when he was with tubbo "great to hear your safe now don’t forget to eat okay kiddo? Now go to your home before you get a cold" philza patted ranboos head and ranboo felt calmer

"thank you phil" ranboo smiled and waved goodbye to philza, ranboo went into his home he went to his bed and dropped on it "today was… too much to my liking.."

**With fundy**

As fundy was hiding in a near by bush waiting to find dream he saw quackity running and screaming- words in Mexican "what the fuck?-" and after quackity passed by him he saw karl and sapnap go the same way after about 10 minutes after he saw quackity, "well that was a show-" as he looked around he finally saw dream "DREAM HEY DREAM" fundy called out to dream, "what do you want? Im busy.." dream said he seems to be looking for someone

"HEY DREAM DO YO-" as fundy was going to talk he got cut off by dream "hey I have to go.. look for george" dream said and walked away, fundy looked at dream… he got a bit red.. ”fucking george.." fundy said


	7. I thought it was the end of me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter took a bit longer then usual but its here now so les goo :D and I am working on a small comic part for my series it will be done by tomorrow hopefully, now for the Q&A'S that I will answer in this chapter
> 
> Q: stripes or spots?
> 
> A: stripes Im not a fan of spots tbh :]  
> \------  
> Q: whats ur favorite song?
> 
> A: I'd say machine gun by kira and the english cover by Will Stetson  
> \------  
> and thats it for now feel free to ask for more anytime :D even if its personal or related to the au

**With quackity**

As quackity ran passing by fundy, he doesn't know how the two found him so quickly even though he was way far from them "WHAT THE FUCK MAN ARE THESE TWO EVEN HUMAN?" quackity thought trying to run away from karl and sapnap who don’t look so pleased, as he was running he got yanked from the corner "what the-" he saw gorge he just said "stay quite and follow me.." gorge showed me a hidden place we both went it, and it locked from behind

"holy fuck this place is biggg.. are we safe here?" quackity asked feeling at ease but not for so long "no this isn’t a safe place quackity, they always find us no matter where we are.." well that was sad "then why are we here?" quackity asked looking around "just a shortcut, there's an ender portal near by if we go threw it we can buy us more time" quackity nods "that’s a great plan I guess.. at least buys us more time"

They both walked towards the ender portals location, they were talking about info they gathered about whats going on, they went in it and after they entered the nether quackity broke the portal "this is for extra time" quackity said hoping it would actually buy the two time

**With skeppy**

Skeppy was hiding behind tommys hotel covering his mouth "skeppy.. where are you skeppy? Why are you running away hm?.. don’t you love me? I thought we well always be together…" skeppy was creeped out by bbh, as he peeked from the side he saw bbh "found you skeppy.." skeppy backed away but bbh was walking to him "bad wha-.. what are you doing.." skeppy stared at bad he's holding a knife which made skeppy less calm

"what?.. Im just trying to be with you but your just running away.." bad said his voice calm which made skeppy uneasy, he thought of a way that maybe will save him or just back fire " _fuck_ off bad.. your creeping me out" then skeppy he thought it would work but then realized he fucked up, "LANGUAGE SKEPPY!.." bad sounds.. oh so very pissed bad began to walk faster to skeppy, and skeppy began to run away "BAD IM SORRY CALM DOWN" bad didn’t reply he just chased skeppy

Skeppy ran into the sewers, he thought he lost bad until he felt a grip on his sleeve pulling him back, skeppy was in the corner and he saw bad.. he looks.. so mad, bad glared at skeppy for a few minutes then skeppy realized that he might die at this moment until someone threw a rock at bbh "hey bad I think he should back away mate…"

\-------------------------------------------------

EHE CLIFF HANGER <3


	8. I should deal with this later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to upload on a daily sooo here ya go! a new chapter oh and I uploaded the lil art of my au on my twitter :] its @thedemonperson1so go check it out! anyways hope you enjoy the chapter :D

**with skeppy**

As bbh turned around he saw philza he was pink as well, bbh gripped his knife "hey have you seen techno or tommy around here?" philza asked well great I should maybe try and escape, as bbh was talking to philza snuck away from bbh and ran out of the sewers

**With quackity and george**

As quackity and george were talking not really paying attention until they heard two voices from in front of them " karl! sapnap! We will blast off your heart at the speed of light Surrender now quackity, or prepare to fight your true loves" karl and sapnap said, quackity just stared at the two dumbfounded "what the actually fuck.. are you two jessie and james from pokemon now??.." quackity asked

"what? Shouldn’t we try to impress you?" karl said and quackity just wanted to run away from them "god I feel so sorry for you quackity" george said, quackity just rolled his eyes then karl pulled out a rope "enough with this I'll just tie you up!" quackity and george backed away "ohhh heyy I think I see dream near hahaaha gotta go bye" and there goes george leaving quackity alone

Quackity went on to run again "FOR GODS SAKE WHY AGAINN" quackity shouted while the two were following quackity

**With philza**

As bad was thinking I saw skeppy ran away back out of the sewers "huhh I don’t think I saw techno but I did see tommy he is around l'manburg maybe well the undestroyed part of it" bad said "oh thanks for the info mate annd uh skeppy ran" philza said pointing where skeppy was "HE WHAT?" and there goes bad chasing skeppy

As philza was searching around he saw tommy with sam, philza went over to them "hey tommy there you are" tommy looked at him "oh hey phil whats up?" tommy asked "tommy aren’t you going back home? With techno?" sam and tommy were confused a bit "wha? No why would I phil? You know that you blew up MY home" philza was taken a back a bit "but tommy isn’t it for the best?" tommy stood up "no phil just stop I don’t want to talk.. lets go sam" they both walked away

"well.. that didn’t go as planned.. I'll deal with this later I should better look for techno.. maybe he needs help" philza walked away not going after tommy for now


	9. info page2 things are going out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> info page part 2 e h e and by the way I want to say thaaank you all so much for 102 it means the world for me soo much and I just want to thank everyone who made fanart or just supported me thank you all

**info page 2**

**two new infected people found**

1- philza

2- sam

they seem not to be as the others well kinda, they are more protective then the others they do follow the people they are obsessed with but they protect them.. and they're friends but not as much

**pinkza info file**

\- he cares about 3 people in an order of how much he cares about them

1- techno

2- ranboo

3- tommy

**??? - wilbur?? but hes dead, dead as hell**

**pinksamdude info page**

\- he cares about tommy more then philza would, he would also protect tommys friend but not as much as he would protect tommy 

**the situation at hand**

I would say the situation of this infection is going out of hand, I've planted cameras around every area possible, Im keeping an eye at everyon and how they're doing, Im worried about the infected and none infected.. Im trying to figure out how to stop this infection, its not really working but its too late to give up I guess

but I did figure out tha\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  so always keep that in mind.. and \---------------------- well this is what I got so far about this

**written by \---------- **


	10. my little duckling..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo just gonna say there might not be a philza design why? I dont really know how to draw him but I will try to draw him soon so if you dont get any pinkza soon thats why, anyways enjoy the new chapter :]

**With philza**

As philza was walking threw a nearby forest he heard movement nearby so he went and checked it out and to his luck he found techno but he.. seemed to be looking for someone "I found you techno, what were you doing? Are you hurt?" techno looked around for a bit then went to philza "I was doing nothing.. anyways im fine but whats up with your.. style? Your all pink" techno said "oh its nothing that important… now I know your okay lets head back home.." philza said walking back to their place

**With puffy**

Puffy was walking around seeing the pink gas "what the hell happened.." puffy said as she was walking around looking at everything that was infected by this gas "everything is pink.. most living things are" she thought as she was walking around looking at everything she saw dream "DREAM??.." she ran over to him, when he turned around she was taken aback "my little duckling wha.. what happened to you?.." she asked looking worried at the person who she cares for as much as a mother would to her son "what? Im fine.." he said looking around

"your not fine dream.. your all pink…" she said and he just shrugged her away "I need to go find george.." puffy stood there watching as dream went away "my little duckling.. I promise you that.. I will find a cure to whatever this pink shit is.." puffy began to look in every house for anything that would help

Then puffy went to ranboos place, the door was unlocked so she went in and looked threw every chest until she found a book in one of them, it was an 'info page' so she looked threw it "..so this is whats happening… that’s strange some pages are ripped out or scribbled on.. I sho-" puffy looked around and so ranboo

"oh hey puffy um… what are you doing here?" he asked "Im trying to find a cure to uh the pink stuff.. hey ranboo do you remember bout this book?" she asked handing ranboo the book "I don’t remember owning one.. nor remember writing this.. I think I wrote this while I was enderwalking or something.." she nodded "so that explains why you don’t remember it" she said look threw books

They both were talking about the weird stuff happening "so tubbo is infected too huh.. and phil.." she said looking at ranboo with a sorry face "yeeah.. phil isn’t that much of a bother, he is a bit creepy but not as much as tubbo..." he said chuckling a bit, as puffy was talking with ranboo about some plans they heard a door kock

Ranboo went to the door "who is it?" he asked " _its me ranboo.._ " ranboo backed away and puffy was worried, all they knew that they will be in trouble..


	11. you lied..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter les go, anyways I have once again posted au art of well this au so check it out my twitter once again is @thedemonperson1 now enjoy the new chapter :D

**With ranboo**

As ranboo knew who was at the door he fell down "ranboo.. open the door your my friend right? So open the door.." It was tubbo.. tubbo was banging on the door, puffy helped ranboo up and he led her to his secret vault he managed to lock it from the inside as they went in they heard tubbo banging on the door "…." Puffy looked at ranboo worried they heard the door break "hey ranboo.." they heard tubbo say

They hear his foot steps looking around for ranboo "rannboo where'd you go?.. aren’t we friends ranboo why are you running away.." they both hear his voice getting louder "ranboo?.. where'd you goooo.. you just disappeared somehow.." tubbo stayed looking around for a bit "did he go to the neither?.. seems so.." they heard his footsteps go away, puffy and ranboo sighed in relief "is he.. gone?.." ranboo whispered to puffy "I don’t know… seems like it.." ranboo opened the vault and went out of it "we should probably leave.." puffy whispered and ranboo nodded

The quietly walked out as they were walking outside in the opened they heard.. someone they thought was long gone "found you, you liar.." they both turned around and saw tubbo "uh- hheey tubbo" ranboo saw what tubbo was holding he was holding a pole "don’t hey me you liar why didn’t you answer?" he asked "well uhh- I accidentally enderwalked?.." ranboo said walking away "then why wasn’t puffy there?.." ranboo and puffy looked at each other sweating "UH HEY LOOK ITS TOMMY BEHIND YOU" puffy said "WHERE?" tubbo turned around then puffy grabbed ranboo and made a run for it "I- WHA YOU LIED TO ME" then tubbo began to chase after them with the pole "why nooow.." ranboo thought running for his life

**With george**

George left quackity hearing him scream from afar "I should probably get as far as possible.." george said running who knows where as he was walking near a cliff he heard someone jump from above as he turned around scared he saw.. quackity again "oh how did you survive them?" george asked helping quackity up "I pulled speed somehow that’s how… god they are so.. so fast" he said breathing heavily "well good for you now back to surviving again cuuuz I can see them running towards us with.. DREAM HOLY" they both began running for dear life, trying not to fall in lava but at the same time stay far from the 3 who are chasing them

They both found themselves in a corner "I got you george.." dream said looking at george dead in the eye "now quacky you cannot escape.." karl said in a creepy like tone, george gave quackity from behind an invis position "HEY LOOK THERES A WEITHER SKELETON BEHIND YOU" quackity screamed they both drank the positions and ran away

**With sapnap**

"…." All three of them felt so dumb "what the HELL AGAIN??" sapnap screamed karl patted sapnaps shoulder "I told you we should've used the rope.." karl said looking down in shame "if we get him.. use the rope" sapnap said "george you'll be with me soon.." they heard dream say and walk away "how the hell is he so creepy.. more then us" karl said and sapnap just shrugged


	12. WHY THE DOORS..

**With ranboo**

Puffy and ranboo run to tommys house puffy knocks on the door "TOMMMY" puffy says knocking on the door "what the fuh.. are you trying to break down my door?" tommy opens the door "ITS TUBBO CRAZY WITH A POLE" ranboo says running in with puffy, sam and tommy look at them confused "do you want me to deal with them.." sam says grabbing a knife "OHH NONONO DON’T THEY ARE GOOD" tommy says to sam, sam puts the knife down

Tommy goes and closes the door "so tell me whats up with tubbo" tommy asks them sitting down, almost 3 hours has past "….WELL THAT EXPLAINS A LOT, thought he was on drugs or something" tommy said "yeah he even tried to-" they heard a knocking on the door, ranboo and puffy began to get anxious "WHO IS IT?-" tommt was going to ask until someone broke the door… that someone was tubbo..

"WHAT THE FUH MY DOOR, IT WAS FUCKING UNLOCKED MAN" tommy screams "WHHHYYY WHY AGAIN WHATS WITH YOU AND BREAKING DOORS" ranboo questions tubbo and he just shrugs "cuz I can" tubbo says "so I heard you were talking shit about me" tubbo says "uh-" tommy and ranboo backaway with puffy "want me to handle this?.." tommy says holding the knife once again but he looks mad "FOR FUCKS SAKE SAM I KNOW YOU HAVE THIS WEIRD THING BUT STOP WITH THE KILLING" tommy sighs "just uh- HELP US RUN AWAY???" puffy asks, sam throws a broom at tubbo giving the others time to run away then sam follows them

**With fundy**

Fundy turned redish "fucking george.. I swear to god.." fundy looks pissed as fuck.. "I'll find you george.. you stole dream way too much.." fundy was walking around with a knife looking for george, as he was walking around looking for george and rambling he bumped into philza "OH UH- HEYY GRANDPA" fundy backed away

"hey fundy…" philza glared at fundy in the most scary way ever "so.. know how you did some questionable shit.." philza asked and fundy didn’t like where this was going he started to back away "uhhhh- well uhhh it was- an accident-" fundy begins to walk away "well you lil prick.. what you did will not go unlooked over.." and fundy began to run away from philza

"I DIDN’T PLAN THIS WHYYY FOR THE FIRST TIME MAKE THINGS GO WRITTTE" fundy screams running away from philza

**With technoblade**

"where did philza go?" techno asked waiting for philza as he was standing there waiting he saw philza chasing after fundy "…. Well that explains a lot"


	13. are you kidding me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didnt upload yesterday I wanted to enjoy my day so yeah heres a new chapter :D its lowkey rushed but hope you all like it <3

**With fundy**

"ranboo gets easily forgets okay but YOU don’t so you had to pay I didn’t forget" philza let go of fundy who was beat, fundy ignored philza he ran away from phil as far as possible "stupid old man.." fundy mumbled "back to what I was doing.. yeah finding george.. stupid george" fundy began looking for george again

Fundy went in the neither he walked aimlessly till he heard footsteps "is that george?" fundy thought as he looked around the corner he saw none other then george "found you.." george was with quackity, they both turned around scared but then they saw fundy "fundy? What are you doing here?" quackity asked, "shut up you know why Im here" fundy said getting closer and the other two were confused "what do you mean?.." george asked

"oh well its because dream is always after YOU and he doesn’t even listen to me" fundy said pointing the knife at george "so the only way to get his attention is if I get rid of YOU.." george and quackity began walking away slowly "NONONONO YOU GOT THIS ALL WRONG" george said not wanting to die "im not dumb your just lying I never get this wrong" fundy ran towards george trying to swing his knife at him but george and quackity ran as soon as fundy ran towards them

They ran almost everywhere fundy still catching up behind him well he is a fox so he is pretty good, fundy almost catching up to george but then a ghast shot at them and fundy got distracted, when he looked back they were gone "did I lose them.." fundy looked around "STUPID GHAST WHY" he sighed and went back to searching

**With quackity and george**

They both ran as fast they could when fundy got distracted, they went into a neither portal "so fundy is on you now huh? That sucks pff" quackity said making fun of george "isn’t schlatt, karl and sapnap after you? More then the people who are after me" george said and quackity huffed "yeah yeah well its just like that okay" quackity said

As they both were walking around, someone threw a big fish net on quackity "WHAT THE-" quackity screamed, the both looked around and saw karl and sapnap "WE GOT YOU QUACKY" karl said "GEORGE HELP ME YOU IDIOT" quackity screamed but it was too late the both ran away with quackity "what the..-" george said, "do I have too?' he sighed "this will be so harrd.." george thought

**With quackity**

"are you kidding me.." quackity was tied up "we finally got you! We told you that we would catch you.." sapnap said "mhmm no matter what! We got you finally" karl said hugging quackity who was tied up, "why me of all people.." quackity sighed looking at sapnap and karl "this will be a loonng day maybe weeks if george doesn’t come and help me fast.." quackity thought


	14. took you long enough..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayup biffy I know your reading this yup free clout for you biffy ayup bif anyways hope you all and biffy enjoy the chapter ayup biffy :D and btw I have new designs for pink poison au so check em out :D

**With quackity**

Quackity was still tied for.. 2 days now "did george legit fucking abandon me.." quackity thought pissed from george, quackity wasn’t enjoying the past 2 days of suffering with karl and sapnap "its 3 am for fuck sake george still hasn’t came.." he whispered so he wont wake up the two other boys who are sleeping

As quackity waiting for another hour someone opened the window and quackity saw george trying to get in from the window "you legit cant get in-" quackity whispered and "shut up or I'll leave you" george said finally getting in he really came prepared huh- he had a tool kit "who cares just come and free me for gods sake" quackity whispered he couldn’t wait any longer he wants to get out "okay okay chill" george went over to quackity and cut off the ropes "wait wait" quackity said he pulled out a note and wrote 'FREEDOM BITCHES' and left it on the chair

"now we go" quackity whispered, the both went out of the window george and quackity ran away escaping at ease

**With skeppy**

Skeppy ran very far away he finds himself in the middle of the woods, he walks around and as he was walking around he saw schlatt well red schlatt he was sleeping he also looks pretty injured but oh well he seems to be okay he also sees and axe on the ground so he takes it, skeppy goes on deeper into the woods "I thiiinnk Im safe from bad for now.." he says to himself looking around with the axe in his hand

As he was resting he heard some footsteps getting closer he stood up holding the axe, as he was getting uneasy the footsteps had came from the bush "'whos there?" skeppy said and the person came out of the woods was.. oh its just bad wait its bad- "hey ba- OH SHIT" when skeppy realized it was bad he began to run again "LANGUAGE NOW GET BACK HERE SKEPPPY" he heard bad scream, why now I thought things will be peaceful for awhiille, as he was running around from bad he heard a fall he stopped and turned around "wait wha-" as he went back he saw bad trapped in a hole "PFFT YOUR TRAPPED-" skeppy laughed at bad which came to bad throwing his knife at skeppy and missing

"I WILL GET OUT" bad said seeming oh so very pissed, skeppy just chuckled and ran away

**With karl and sapnap**

They woke up and saw the note, they were staring at it for an hour "…" they both feel so pissed "chains next?.." sapnap asked "yuuuup.." karl said crunching the paper in his fist and throwing it away "chains will work.. if we even have any- do we even have chains?" karl asked "beats me hopefully we do" sapnap said shrugging and getting ready to go after quackity once again.. "sigh.. this will be much harder this time" sapnap said and karl nodding in agreement


End file.
